


The Heat Of The Moment: Season 2

by Isnt_It_Strange (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage), TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Heat of the Moment: A Marvel A/B/O Soap Opera [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, Dubious Consent Due to Heats, F/F, Family Issues, Genderfluid!Loki, Heats, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Multi, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s), Past Spideypool - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, RP, Roleplay, Soap Opera, Transgender, Transgender Peter Quill, Vaginal Sex, ruts, transgender sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Isnt_It_Strange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: After the birth of Tony and Loki's twins, life seems like it's going to calm down. The Odinson siblings are able to settle and be happy at last. But, with the arrival of Odin and two new characters on the scene, things are only going to get a bit more crazy.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Hela/Gamora, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor
Series: Heat of the Moment: A Marvel A/B/O Soap Opera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541998
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to The Heat Of The Moment! A RP based series following the story of Loki, an omega who interned at Stark Industries, and Tony his alpha boss. A lot happened in the last season of this soap opera and so much more is to come, but now? Now it's the turn of the older Odinson siblings. How will Hela and Thor handle it when their lives change in such a short span of time? Not only that, how will Tony and Loki handle parenthood? Will Peter and Eddie be alright after losing their child?
> 
> Find out all this and more in The Heat Of The Moment Season 2!
> 
> As always, characters are written by;
> 
> Isn't_It_Strange; Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Gamora, Thor and Wade Wilson.  
> TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone; Loki, Eddie Brock, Hela, Bruce Banner, and Peter Quill. Laufey, Odin, and Frigga
> 
> This story features both W/W, M/M and Multi-Partner relationships. If any of those three bother you, this isn't for you! Now, with that said, please enjoy the next season of this soap opera of a fic!

Hela slammed back her whiskey and grunted, looking at her little brother who was just having water then around the rather quiet bar they occupied, “ . . . so, let’s talk about something other than who’s coming to town. How’s Bruce?”

Thor simply sighed in response, giving his head a little shake, “he’s been worried, extremely so. Not that I blame him, a heart attack isn’t exactly a small thing.” He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of water, letting the silence carry for a few seconds until he put it back down. “What about you, anything new in your life? You’ve been around Peter and Eddie a lot lately, right?”

Hela shrugged, “someone has to look out for them when May can’t and Tony has been very busy given the circumstances so . . . I suppose I just am the only one with nothing else going on in my life.”

“You’re such a mother bear,” Thor smirked, unable to resist the urge to tease his sister as he quirked his brow. “But I know that they appreciate it.” There was a small pause, “how  _ is  _ young Peter? He wasn’t doing very well last time I saw him.”

“Oh, he’s . . . as well as can be expected but . . . “ She trailed off as her eyes flicked to the bar entrance as two rather loud people burst into laughter as something. Hela blinked again, her mouth hanging open slightly and her cheeks pinked, “ . . . uh-. “

Thor grumbled under his breath at the volume for a second and then noticed how Hela seemed somewhat dumbstruck. “Uh, Hela?” he asked, following her gaze to the newcomers and finding himself rather shocked himself. “ _ Oh-. _ ”

A tall man with perfectly coiffed brown hair and hazel eyes, a slight beard and both ears pierced, dressed in a pink tank top that said ‘Made in the 80s’ in sketchy letters blazon across it under a long red trench coat and black jeans that were a bit tight sauntered up to the bar with his arm slung over the shoulder of a woman roughly the same age. She was dressed to kill in a black crop top covered barely by her dark leather jacket and a pair of shorts that showed off her fishnet-clad legs. Her black hair fell over her shoulders in waves, bouncing with each movement she made while laughing with the man beside her. 

Hela slowly looked back at Thor, shaking her head, “I have never been gayer than this moment.”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth and shaking his head in turn, “you’re painfully obvious right now, but I have to admit I’m… not much better.”

Hela smirked and held up her glass, “here’s to our misspent youth and all the ass we should have had.”

Raising his glass, Thor barked another laugh and nodded, “cheers to that!” He gently clinked his glass with Hela’s and then smirked, “it’s never too late for you, you know. I know you say you’ll be single for life, but maybe someday, eh?” He raised a brow, noticing a glitter to Hela’s gaze as she continued to stare at the new arrivals.

Hela blinked then nodded, stood, slammed her drink back and breathed out, “today.” She abruptly turned and approached the pair. She put her elbow on the bar and waved a finger between the two younger people, “you two a couple or can I buy her a drink?”

The woman raised a brow and looked at the man standing with her, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards as she turned her attention back to Hela, “us? A couple? ‘fraid not,” she confirmed, “I guess that means that you can do whatever you like.”

“Excellent, what are you drinking, gorgeous?” Hela’s smile widened ever so slightly.

The man cocked his head to the side, “Gamora, how is it you get drinks bought for you everywhere and I’m left drinking alone? It’s not fair.” he pouted and scowled.

“You always exaggerate so much,” Gamora sighed with a roll of her eyes, “why don’t you go  _ mingle  _ for a while, hm?” She glanced back to Hela and hummed, thinking about her choices for a moment, “just a coke would be great, thanks.”

Hela smiled and ordered, “I’m Hela Odinson, a bit new in town, I’m moving here with my brother,” she pointed over at Thor, “What about you, Gamora, was it?”

“Mingle? Here? Yeah . . . that might not be such a good idea . . . “ The man mumbled then he saw the jukebox and made a beeline for it.

Following where Hela pointed, Gamora spotted the man she assumed was Thor and smiled as they were waved at, “I moved here a few years ago, actually. I used to travel a bit,” she watched her friend go and rolled her eyes, “the guy I was with is Quill, by the way, but if he pisses you off call him Peter.”

Hela snorted, “I’ll keep that in mind. Where are you from? I’m originally from Norway.” She smiled, she had this strange, warm bubble fluttering about in her chest as she watched the younger woman sip her drink.

Quill snickered and picked a song, the music started to play loudly and he danced by himself in the corner, slipping off his coat, “that’s more like it!”

“Norway? Wow,” Gamora’s smile widened a little, “Norway is one of those places I’ve wanted to visit, but never had the time. As for me, I’m from Louisiana-,” she paused at the sound of Quill in the corner and snorted a little, covering her mouth to stifle the sound as she shook her head. “He is hopeless,” she mumbled just low enough for Hela to hear.

Quill started to dance a bit more obviously then glanced at Gamora and Hela, “what, you just gonna sit around and  _ talk _ ? Boring!” He shook his ass at them and stuck his tongue out.

“You are such a brat!” Gamora hissed, pursing her lips before looking at Hela and taking one more sip of her drink. It was obvious what Quill was trying to do… well, why not? “What do you think, up for a dance with me?”

Hela would never admit she blushed a bit and got to her feet, “alright but I warn you, I have two left feet.” She blinked then glanced at Thor, cocking an eyebrow at him, “you breathe a word of this to anyone and you’re a dead man.”

Thor merely grinned at her and winked, “I might not say a word, but if video footage somehow manages to get to Loki that isn’t my fault,” he teased, unable to help himself as he finished his water. He ran a hand through his hair and gestured for her to carry on, his eyes glittering.

Quill frowned and tilted his head, “whatsamatta, big guy, don’t you dance? Or do you suffer from Macho-Straight’s disease?”

“I’m afraid the two left feet runs in the family,” Thor tried to explain, laughing and shaking his head while Gamora gently tugged Hela onto the small dancefloor. “Don’t let me stop you-.”

Quill snorted and sauntered over, leaning an elbow on the bar, “okay, I won’t.” He grabbed Thor’s arm and tugged on him, an oddly challenging purr coming from the smaller man.

Thor let out a sound that sounded surprisingly like a yip as he was dragged, fumbling a little and following Quill. If his cheeks looked a little pink under the lighting, who was anyone to judge? He glanced over at Hela and tried to catch her eye, but it was obvious that she was a bit distracted. 

Hela couldn’t stop smiling at the small Latina, “it would seem you and your friend have me and my brother in a bit of a fluster.”

“Really? You seem pretty relaxed right now,” Gamora gave a cheeky smirk as she began moving to the music, “your brother on the other hand seems a little clueless about how to handle Quill. Not that I blame him.”

"Trust me, my cool continence is covering up wild amounts of the jitters." Hela murmured, "as for my brother, he is hopeless in most things so I'm not surprised."

“Well, you’re doing a good enough job for the both of you,” she laughed, eyes practically dancing as she moved to the music, her body twisting and turning and catching the light just so. 

Hela stopped a moment just to watch, mesmerized by Gamora before blurting out, "would you like to get dinner?"

“Dinner?” Gamora visibly looked surprised, her composure returning after a couple of seconds as she smiled, “that sounds like a plan to me. Got anywhere in mind?”

Hela blushed fully now that the song had changed and looked helplessly at Thor but her brother was already occupied so she cleared her throat and shrugged, "no but my Brother in Law of sorts might know or own a place or two that would be suitable."

“Did you just say  _ own _ a place or two?” Gamora raised a brow and adjusted her jacket a little, “now I’m curious. Let me tell Quill what’s happening and then I’m all yours.”

Quill meanwhile was vastly amused by Thor, "you've got the rhythm and grace of a drunk moose, big guy," he took Thor's hands and pulled him in closer, "maybe something slower?" He reached over and switched the jukebox to a slow song, he put his hands in place to lead and smirked, "big tough looking alpha like you out danced by lil ol me? Shocking, but incredibly adorable."

Thor raised a brow as he was pulled closer, ignoring the way heat rose to his cheeks as he let out a hum, “I did warn you about my two left feet,” he smiled, as though trying not to laugh, “I don’t think I’ve had the word ‘adorable’ associated with me for a good few years now. Makes a change.”

Quill cocked an eyebrow, "what, I thought big bears like you were all the rage with women?"

“‘Bears’ as you put it might be, but that’s not really my ‘scene’, if you get me,” Thor shrugged.

Quill blinked then quickly let Thor's hands go, "oh, uh, sorry, I-I didn't assume you were- I mean to say you- uhh…" his face turned bright red and he quickly grabbed his coat to make an escape.

Thor blinked in evident confusion before reaching to gently grasp Quill’s arm, “you don’t have to be sorry for anything, I’m, uh, not the best at explaining myself,” he gave an awkward smile, “by ‘not my scene’ I mean I’ve not dated a woman in many years.”

Quill blinked then blushed deeper, "O-Oh, I uh … wow I feel dumb. Sorry." He fidgeted slightly then smirked, "so does that mean you're available?"

“No apology needed,” Thor shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal before pausing at the question, “as for my availability, I’m afraid I’m not. Available, I mean.” 

Quill deflated a bit then shrugged, “oh well, doesn’t mean I can’t dance with you.” He put his hands back in place just as Gamora was coming up to him, “Well, mine is taken, what about yours, Gams?”

“Well, I’ve just got a dinner invitation so that’s something.” Gamora chuckled, quirking a brow as Thor looked from each person in turn. “I’ll text you later, okay?” From the corner of her eye she could see Thor miming ‘ _ Dinner?’  _ at his sister with raised brows.

Hela gave Thor a look that screamed _ ‘DON’T RUIN THIS FOR ME OR YOU’RE A DEAD MAN _ ’ then she smiled when Gamora turned back around.

“Wait, what? You’re going?” Quill huffed, “oh okay, have fun and use a condom or whatever I’m supposed to say to you. Are you taking the bike then?”

Hela blinked, “um, ‘bike’?”

“Motorbike,” Gamora said in way of explanation before smirking at Quill, “you’ve had a few drinks anyways, it’s a good idea that I take the bike.” She then turned to Hela and hummed, “I’m ready to go when you are.”

Hela had never blushed deeper in her life since puberty as she nodded dumbly, wide-eyed. She blinked when her phone went off and cocked an eyebrow, “Anthony made reservations for us, I’ll give directions on the way I suppose. Will you be alright taking the car, Thor?”

With Thor’s nod Gamora made a quick stop by where Quill’s jacket had been placed, pulling out of seemingly nowhere two helmets. She then tilted her head towards the door and smiled, “I can drop you off home after dinner if you like,” she offered as they began to walk out.

“Thank you.” Hela accepted the helmet, giving Thor a look of complete bewilderment and a goofy smile before being swept out of the bar.

Quill blinked then looked at Thor, “well, guess I’m taking the tube home.”

“I can give you a lift, if you like,” Thor offered without thinking, shrugging as he looked at the retreating form of his sister along with Gamora. “I’ve got time to kill.” He had plenty to kill, considering the fact he knew Odin and Freya were probably with Loki and Tony at that very moment. He had to keep himself occupied.

Quill shifted as he considered this then shrugged, “a-alright, cool, I’ll get my coat on unless you were gonna hang around a while more?”

“I’ve got nowhere to be in a hurry, if you’d like another drink then go ahead. I’m, uh, not really able to drink alcohol but I’ll have a drink of water or something. Depends on how quickly you want to rush home,” Thor hummed, folding his arms over his chest.

Quill smirked, “music ain’t over yet and I’ve never left a dancefloor halfway through a song so, shall we? You can tell me about your life, hopes and dreams and I’ll tell you about all the music I’ll force you to listen to if this keeps up.”

Debating this, Thor found that the idea wasn’t one he could say he wasn’t interested in. It was… nice, to make friends and interact with people who weren’t connected to the drama of the last year. “I suppose you’ve seen my dancing now, if you’re still insistent upon it then you can’t blame me for what’s to come.” Nudging Quill jokingly, Thor couldn’t resist giving a little wink.

Quill cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "cool."

As they began to dance again, Thor found himself occasionally stopping whenever his chest got tight. Exercise was still pretty hard and he occasionally had a spike of anxiety whenever it happened, but it was easier to deal with these days. “So, what exactly do you want to know about me and my life?” 

Quill shrugged, "what do you do besides be adorably awkward?" He could sense something off about the big blonde, he slowed down and scented the air carefully.

“Well, before my sister and I made the choice to move here I ran a rehabilitation clinic for animals in Australia,” Thor said, not noticing the other man scenting the air. “I’ve not found work here yet, but I suppose I could be called a tester for clinical trials.”

Quill swirled his drink and smiled at Thor, "huh. There's lots of layers to you, huh big guy?" He tipped the tumbler back then sighed, "this was fun, but if you wouldn't mind giving me a ride home please?"

“I wouldn’t say I’ve got layers to me, I’m pretty open if you ask the right questions.” Thor shrugged but then nodded, reaching a hand into his pocket to retrieve his keys, “sure thing. You’ll have to give me directions, if that’s alright?”

"No idea how you'd find the place otherwise but sure," Quill put his jacket on and smiled at Thor, "it's really easy to get to, the only question is whether Gamora left the spare under the mat or if shes canoodling with your sister there already!" He winked and strutted ahead of Thor.

* * *

Dinner had passed in a breeze. The hour or so they had sat with their reservation had been full of chatter, laughter, and none too subtle flirting between the two women. Gamora found Hela to be fantastic company, so it was hardly surprising that she invited the alpha to come back to hers and Quill’s shared apartment. As they walked through the door she brushed against Hela slightly, her subtle but sweet scent lingering in the air.

Hela frowned as she looked around, her breathing was even despite her heart beat slamming through her veins, her nose twitching a bit. She regarded the younger woman curiously, "I'd hazard a guess that you're an omega, Gamora?"

Gamora hummed softly in the back of her throat, taking a glance at Hela as her smile twitched a little. “You’d be guessing correctly,” she paused, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and pulling at it for a second, “that’s not a problem I hope?”

Hela unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse, clearing her throat, “on the contrary, dear, I’m rather surprised you didn’t lead with that.” She tilted her head, “I’d imagine that there was a specific reason you asked me to come back with you and now that I know what I suspected to be true, we can skip past any pleasantries, unless you had other plans?”

“Well, you only just asked.” She shrugged, slipping her leather jacket from her shoulders and turning to put it over one of the chairs dotted about. “But you’re right, there’s no point beating around the bush, is there?” The omega flashed a smile over her shoulder, “the only plan I have is to enjoy this.”

Hela’s eyebrow rose slightly and she chuckled, “‘beat around the bush’ indeed . . . “ She walked up to the shorter woman and tipped her head back with a finger, “Looking for an alpha to spend your heat with, Gamora? Cheeky. I like it when they get bold. Are you in heat now or nearing one?”

The proximity sent a thrill down Gamora’s spine and she shivered, her breath catching in her throat. “Fortune favours the bold,” she mused, meeting Hela’s gaze with a cheeky smile. “Now. It began today.”

Hela smirked knowingly and bent to scent the shorter woman lightly under her ear and, sure enough, the slight cloying traces of heat were beginning to be obvious. She brushed some of Gamora’s long curls back and kissed the spot, her other hand slipping down to the bottom hem of Gamora’s skirt, lifting it slightly but waiting a moment or two in case she was misreading the situation in any way. She rumbled lowly nonetheless, her presence flitting curiously but cautiously forward and she could feel her body responding.

Gamora’s eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds as she was scented, taking in a deep breath as she raised her hands. Slow, gentle sweeps of her fingertips travelled up Hela’s arms, rising to her shoulders where she let them rest. There was no sign of her going to stop the alpha, but rather approval of the cautious action as she began to purr rather softly. She turned her head a little, brushing her nose against Hela’s cheek, a ghost of a kiss following.

Hela’s hand slipped up the skirt, hiking it up as she went, and her fingers brushed against a slight triangle of fabric indicating that Gamora was wearing a thong. The alpha female surged forward, lifting her head to kiss Gamora’s lips while her deft fingers stroked and circled against the fabric, spreading a wet spot. For her part, Hela was beyond aroused, alpha females were endowed with the female equivalent of a knot, an enlarged clitoris, and hers was  _ throbbing  _ as the heat-scent intensified and she deepened the kiss.

Gamora let out a sound, almost a whimper, as her fingers tightened their grasp on Hela’s shoulders and she surrendered to the kiss. Her face had begun to flush, a pink hue that spread across her cheeks and down the column of her throat. With Hela stroking and circling she could feel the slow simmer of her heat beginning to intensify, sparking in her core and sending need skittering through her veins.

Hela broke the kiss and smiled, her eyes dark and cheeks flushed, she lowered her kisses down Gamora’s throat and collarbone while she pressed two fingers against the damp thong. Her free hand reached for Gamora’s crop top and pulled it down to expose her small, perfect breasts that Hela’s mouth greedily mapped out until she found a nipple and sucked it in between her lips, her teeth. The taller woman grunted and fit her thighs on either side of Gamora’s left leg to rub against her hip insistently.

Instinctively, Gamora pressed her hips down towards the fingers pressing against her, shuddering and letting out a slightly shaky exhale. Her hands slid around the back of Hela’s neck, up into her hair, her fingers twitching with the urge to tighten into the dark locks. She didn’t appear to mind the feeling of being exposed, arching her back as teeth grazed against her nipple and letting out a gasp. Sensitive. 

Hela lifted her head slightly and her eyes were hazy, she unzipped the back of the skirt so that it fell to the floor and she dropped to her knees, fingers still working at the thong, she smiled up at Gamora then slowly kissed her inner thigh, the heat-scent was almost overwhelming her despite how muted it was, for whatever reason, she didn’t care, for all Hela knew, Gamora was on birth control which didn’t matter to her in the slightest. As she worked Gamora’s thighs apart, she also reached down to undo her blouse more and shrug it off, cursing her age and dignity in wearing a plain white bra and underwear but she was not used to being so shamelessly approached in bars.

She was beautiful. Gamora couldn’t help but internally preen at what a good choice she’d made asking Hela to come home with her. The woman inspired confidence and it was something that she could definitely appreciate. Carefully she brushed a stray lock from the alpha’s face, giving her a smile as she did so, and spread her thighs that little bit wider for her. A sign of encouragement or, perhaps, an invitation. The alpha’s scent was strengthening even as her own remained muted and there was nothing to disguise just how it was having an effect on her, her pupils dilated and her breathing a little shaky with want. 

The alpha breathed in deeply through her nose then out through her mouth, taking in Gamora’s arousal and breathing a cool jet of air against her sex before pulling the thong down. She felt another throb as her clitoris practically flexed with interest at the closely trimmed dark hair and the wave of sweet-smelling Heat hit her, she saw how wet and ready Gamora was at a glance and she put a hand on either spread thigh before bringing her face closer and extending her tongue for a slow, light taste. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she had to restrain herself from straddling Gamora’s boot and humping it in what some might call a ‘shameful display of pent up arousal due to years of celibacy’ but she preferred to think of it as  _ ‘MY GODS DOES SHE TASTE GOOD WHERE HAS THIS SWEET SWEET SNACK BEEN ALL MY LIFE’. _ Hela extended her tongue and dropped her jaw, making soft moaning sounds.

A breathy, drawn out whine slipped from Gamora’s lips as she looked down and watched Hela lap at her slowly. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight and she bit down on her bottom lip once again, muffling her quiet moans and pulling on it until the flesh bleached white under the pressure. As gently as she could she tucked Hela’s hair away from her face, her inner omega pleased by the rather blissful expression on the alpha’s face. 

Hela tilted her head back and breathed out, the lower half of her face damp and she looked up in a predatory way, breathing heavily as she stood, stroking her fingers along Gamora with one hand while the other was sliding a finger ever so slightly into Gamora’s slick warmth. She smirked, “get my clothes off and your boots and I’ll see what I can do about your heat.” She instructed, leaning over the shorter woman and pressing her will on her, dominating the space and cornering her prize. Hela could feel herself needing release as well, her insistent clit rubbed against the fabric of her undergarments and slacks and she was  _ wet _ , which, for her as an alpha, was not unusual but uncommon, alpha's breed, they are not  _ bred _ .

Even without the will being pressed onto her, Gamora wouldn’t have dared disobeyed, not as she was so close to what she’d been needing from the moment she’d seen Hela at the bar. This heat wasn’t as strong as her usual ones, but it was strong enough for her to need her and need her  _ now _ . The first thing she did was kick off her boots, nudging them to the side and then setting to work on Hela’s remaining clothes. Her lips brushed against Hela’s throat as she worked, followed by the lightest grazing of teeth, her purrs only growing louder as she worked quickly and efficiently. There was no time to waste; she wanted Hela, she wanted her badly, and it was obvious that the alpha wanted her too.

Hela smiled approvingly as she looked down her nose, the omega was quick and obedient, hm, that would do for now . . . “I’d imagine you have a bed? And perhaps some toys or at the very least a strap on? I’m not expecting a swing or anything but this,” And here she gestured down to her immaculately done Brazilian wax and her clitoris which stood out rather obviously, “won’t do the job, I fear.” She tried not to shiver at being completely naked, it was rather cool in the apartment for some reason, but her nipples did a good enough job exposing her discomfort at the temperature. Hela was thin, but toned from years of diligent exercise and nothing better to do with her time, her breasts were nothing to write home about being nearly forty but she felt she carried herself well and that she was, if not a great beauty, at least struck a figure and silhouette that intrigued and intimidated.

Sliding off her crop top properly, Gamora raised a brow at the question and tried to hide her amusement. “I’m a single omega who spent a  _ lot  _ of time travelling, of course I picked up a couple of things.” She beckoned for Hela to follow her, slipping down the hallway towards her bedroom. As she reached the door she turned, leaning against it and crooking a finger mischievously in a silent demand,  _ come here _ . Reaching behind her, she opened the door and stepped inside, padding across the room to flick on the lamp at her bedside while allowing Hela time to catch up.

Hela tilted her head back and tried to walk as confidently and with as much grace as someone who was about ready to hump a doorknob if they didn’t get their rocks off could. She glanced around Gamora’s room briefly then let her eyes snap back to the omega. Hela was highly amused at the playful, rather adorable mannerisms to this. She was used to omega's seeking her as a means of relief, most of her  _ very  _ short term relationships started that way. She gave off a ‘vibe’ as her last lover had said one night after a rather interesting and debaucherous night. Hela had laughed at her then slept on the couch but now, she could sense something interesting, this little omega had sought her out, and was extremely willing and that made Hela curious, “I’ll bet you have, little minx,” She murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling softly, “why don’t you show me?”

“Needs must, hm?” She dropped a wink, opening one of the bedside drawers and taking out a small box and placing it on the bed. There were a number of toys in there; dildos with fake knots, a couple of different vibrators, a strap-on and a half-empty bottle of lubricant. Gamora nudged the drawer shut with her hip and looked like she was visually debating for a moment, removing the box lid so that Hela could see and then climbing onto the bed. She took a moment to brush her hair back from her shoulders, a purr rumbling in her chest.

Hela smiled and turned to sit on the bed with her legs folded under her, spreading her knees slightly, "well well, what have we here, little girl?" She rumbled louder and rummaged about until she produced what she was looking for, a vibrating bullet, she turned it on to test the batteries then smiled and leaned forward to kiss Gamora's lips, "shall I continue to drive you mad or would you like a turn to please me?"

As if it were a tough choice to make, Gamora hummed and didn’t answer straight away, her lips curled into a smirk. “Well,” she murmured, leaning forward to languidly kiss along her jawline, “I think I’d like to please you.” Even if her instincts weren’t raging, that would have been her choice in a heartbeat. She  _ wanted  _ to please this alpha, wanted to see her smile, wanted to hear her moan. Wanted to do good for her. “What did you have in mind?”

Hela chuckled softly and kissed Gamora's full, plush lips, sucking the lower one into her mouth and nibbling it gently before releasing, rubbing their noses against each other softly before she answered, "I want you to taste just how much I want to fuck that pretty little pussy into next Tueaday." She whispered, her voice surprisingly ragged even to her. Good Lord, had it really been so long since she last had sex?

She couldn’t hide her pleased shiver, not if she wanted to, and Gamora took a second to collect herself as she bumped their noses together. When she was sure she could move without shaking with the need curling in her core, she placed a hand against Hela’s shoulder. “You had better get comfortable for me then, hm?” She said softly, nosing against her cheek again and taking a moment to scent her. 

Hela smiled and closed her eyes briefly before scooting back to the head of the bed and settled back, her fingers running over her breasts to pinch and twist her pale nipples as she watched Gamora curiously, "if you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you feel my knot." She murmured, the smell was now unmistakable from both of them and she felt a wave of warmth make her shiver and her sex tingled.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Gamora’s eyes twinkled with fun as she shifted on the bed, nudging Hela’s thighs apart so she could settle between them. The alpha’s arousal was obvious from scent alone, but the sight of her  _ wet  _ made the omega whimper. Looking up at Hela, watching her face, she leaned in towards her sex, lapping at her slowly. The first taste on her tongue made her shudder and moan, pressing just that little bit closer. 

Hela hissed in a breath and sighed, her long fingers slid down her abdomen, one to sink into Gamora's curls and the other to stroke the base of her clit. She breathed out slowly through her mouth and sighed out a shuddering breath. She spread her legs and bent her knees in appreciation of the gentle, curious strokes of that clever tongue, "oh, what a good little kitten you are!" She bit her lip and smiled, "such a good, good girl…"

Gamora moaned softly at the praise, her eyes falling shut as she listened. She started to repeat movements that got particularly nice responses, little flicks of her tongue followed by a steady stroke or curl. It thrilled her right down to her core.

Hela's toes curled and she sighed, leaning back into the pillows and letting her fingers continue their gentle motions, she wasn't going to push to hard too fast but she could feel a rut creeping on her, the base of her clit swelling slightly under her fingertips signaling her readiness. She almost snorted in annoyance at herself, so long since a proper rut and now she was being overwhelmed by the devilish tongue of this tiny omega! She resisted the urge to ride Gamora's face and gave the younger woman's hair a gentle tug, "come here, kitten, come here and let me taste what a good job you're doing. That's it, dear, are you shaking? There now, it's alright, you're such a good girl, Gamora." She pulled her gently by her hair up for a long, deep kiss, Hela's tongue slid over hers and she slipped a finger back into the omega's soft, quivering sex, her slick practically  _ trickling _ down her thighs.

The utterly wrecked noise that came from Gamora was one she barely recognised as her own. Her pulse thundered as they kissed, her body torn between leaning up into it or pushing down against the finger inside of her. It felt good, but her heat demanded more, and she broke the kiss to pant out, “H-Hela, _ please _ -.”

Hela smiled, rumbling loudly to quiet the delicate thing as her finger was joined by a second, croaking and twisting just  _ so  _ before she guided Gamora to straddle her waist and she breathed out in a puff as she slid her engorged clitoris against Gamora’s sex, thrusting and rocking gently. It worked pretty well, granted Gamora’s heat would not be sated by the bare surface sensations the alpha’s straining clitoris could provide but all in due time. Hela breathed in shakily, her hair falling around her head in sweaty strands at the intensity of the feelings on the sensitive organ. She even made a breathy whimpering sound before biting it off and clenching her teeth.

Gamora didn’t have the same impulse to bite back her sounds, her head rolling back as she whimpered and gasped. Her hips pushed down insistently, seeking all stimulation she could get, and for a few moments all she could do was clasp her hands against Hela’s shoulders. After a minute or two, however, her hands began to wander, cupping the alpha’s breasts and brushing her fingers against her nipples. It was surprisingly gentle, but Gamora was too overwhelmed by the sensations to be any firmer.

Hela mouthed one of Gamora's dark nipples, flicking it with her tongue lightly before she rolled them, she could practically  _ hear _ them as they pulled apart then she gently helped Gamora settle back into the pillows, her dark hair falling around the pillows in a gorgeous cascade. Hela stopped to stare for a moment, "remind me to paint you some time… gorgeous…" she reached for the box and smiled, kissing between the soft mounds of Gamora's breasts, "do you have a size preference or can I feed my ego?" She asked, holding up the different sized knotted dildos.

“Flatterer,” Gamora accused softly, looking up at her with a warm smile. She brushed a hand against Hela’s cheek, stroking and enjoying the softness of her skin, and glanced towards the dildos in her hands. She mulled it over and gestured to one of the larger ones, her cheeks flushing prettily. “That one’s my go-to if alone.”

Hela cocked her head and chuckled, pulling the strap on harness out and getting up to slide it up her long legs, "but, kitten, you aren’t alone now." She murmured, her eyes drifting over the other woman's delicate curves and shape and she licked her lips hungrily. The attachment was certainly designed to accommodate an alpha female and she squeezed some lube into the short channel at the back meant for her clit before sliding it into place, "are you wet enough or do you need lube?"

One delicate hand stroked down the omega’s body as she slipped her fingers into her sex, sucking in a breath as she felt just how ready she was. Gamora couldn’t help her small squirm as she pulled her hand away, her pupils completely blown as she nodded. “I’m fine without. I’m ready.” She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, wetting it. “How do you want me?”

"About four times in the next hour," Hela joked before she got back onto the bed, holding the base of the dildo with one hand while she steadied herself with the other, "exactly as you are." She murmured, situating herself and pulling Gamora's legs over her hips, she leaned forward to lightly rub the tip of the toy in and around Gamora's sopping entrance, barely inserting though it was killing the older woman to hold back.

Gamora trembled, tightening her legs a little around Hela’s hips as she let out a whimper. She was so close to getting what she wanted, so close to the relief she’d been thinking about all day, it was wrecking her how her goal was so close yet so far so long as Hela held back. “Hela,” she breathed, looking up at her and stopping herself from pleading for more, biting into her bottom lip. 

Hela smiled at how easy it was to unravel the omega then she eased in until the knot popped into place, she thrust a few times and panted, one of her long, pale hands wrapped around Gamora's ankle and stretched it as she smacked downward into Gamora, panting softly, her speed increasing. Her hair kept getting in the way and she dove down to pull Gamora into a tight embrace and deep kiss.

The kiss was deep and passionate and took Gamora’s breath away, her hands shakily reaching to brush through the other woman’s hair. She could feel the euphoria of being filled, of finally having an alpha scratch that itch that had been plaguing her as it built within her. She let out a series of gasps, whimpers, and moans that were swallowed into their kiss, the sounds barely reaching her own ears as she only focused on Hela and the pleasure that washed over her with every snap of her hips. 

Hela’s head tilted back and she let a ragged gasp, "oh kitten… oh sweet girl… " she panted, then she stared down at the omega, watching as she tossed her head and made delicious sounds that rang and echoed in Hela’s head. The rut began to take hold and Hela shifted them, easing Gamora onto her hands and knees while Hela held her curvy hips tightly in her long fingers. She snapped her hips and whined, "that's it, that's a good bitch, take my knot, oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!! Gamora!" She bore down on Gamora, her movements not stilling or even slowing as her orgasm built.

Gamora arched her back and practically mewled as Hela drove into her, her fingers tightening in the sheets beneath them as she pushed back into every thrust. Her very core ached, throbbing and rippling with pleasure that only made her that bit more vocal. “ _ Hela _ -!” She moaned, her voice cracking as she too grew closer to her orgasm. Her hips hitched and bucked a little as she grew close, her body growing tense.

"What a good girl!" Hela groaned and her hand dipped down between Gamora's legs 5o vigorously stroke her clitoris and around the base of the dildo, a finger or two sliding in alongside it every so often, "come for me, kitten, come for me, sweet girl." Hela commanded. As the edge of an intense orgasm began to rock through her from the tip of her clitoris to the back of her eyes.

Panting and groaning, Gamora felt her body shudder and tense before she was pushed over the brink of orgasm with one last stroke of her clit. She cried out as it hit her hard, Hela’s name on her tongue and her head thrown back.

Hela cried out breathlessly as her orgasm made her hips stutter and her insides clench in a most agreeable way, she whimpered out Gamora's name and nonsense praises to her as she moved them onto their sides, she undid the harness but kept the dildo inside Gamora to keep the tie. Her fingers circled and stroked over the shivering omega, gently petting her between her legs and around the base of the dildo to keep it comfortable and loose. She kissed Gamora's sweaty temple and murmured gently in Italian to her, her leg sliding over the omega’s hip to gently rock against her bottom.

Soothed by the gentle stroking and the sound of words she didn’t recognise, Gamora’s eyes felt heavy. Her pulse was racing, but with enough of the solid contact it was slowing, her breathing evening out. Truthfully, the omega’s body tingled from her orgasm and the feeling of being stretched around the knot in the form of a tie was immensely satisfying; a purr rumbled in her chest as she tucked herself in against Hela.

Hela breathed out, she sat up slightly and reached for the blanket, she reached down to gently check the tie then tucked Gamora in, "I'm going to get us some water, kitten, be right back." And she kissed her temple before striding out of the room naked, feeling a swell of pride and a smile stretched her flushed, sweaty face, "forty years old and I still got it! Mommy still keeps up with the young people!"

Wrapped in the warmth of the blanket, sated and happy, Gamora found herself smiling into the pillow as she waited for Hela to come back. She had known that Hela would be good, but just  _ how  _ good she hadn’t known. Happiness bubbled in her chest and she shifted, wriggling down and getting comfortable before brushing a hand against her abdomen. She had no regrets. 

* * *

Quill pointed, "Here we are!" He leaned back in the seat and swallowed, "so… you're  _ sure  _ you don't want to come up for … anything?"

Thor had often been called a naive man, but he wasn’t a fool. He knew what ‘anything’ could mean in this context, given the glint in Quill’s eye even as he swallowed and fidgeted a bit. He rested his arms against the steering wheel of the car, looking over at the other man with a small smile. It wasn’t that Quill  _ wasn’t  _ attractive; he was, strikingly so. He might have been tempted to follow him up to the apartment if it wasn’t for one thing. Bruce. The fact that he’d of considered it at all made his stomach do a little guilty twist and he finally shook his head. “I’m sure, Quill.” He said softly, the quiet of the car suddenly seemed a bit too loud. 

Quill bit back a whine of distress and he smiled tightly, grabbing Thor's hand and turning it over, "well here if you change your mind! Never know yanno?" He quickly scribbled his number on Thor's palm and then tried to hurry out only to forget to undo the seat-belts so he almost hanged himself. He grimaced and blushed as he tried to untangle himself, "well, uh,  _ ahem  _ I'll just be, I'm going now _. _ " 

Chuckling a little, Thor reached over and helped to untangle him from his seat-belt. His hand brushed against Quill’s arm and he almost pulled it back, startled by the warmth of his skin.  _ Oh _ , he thought, glancing at his pink face and then clearing his throat. Quill was an omega, how hadn’t he noticed up until now? “I’ll… see you around.” He offered, rather startled by the urge that plagued him to follow him up.  _ Instinct. Instinct, nothing more. Don’t think about it too hard. _

Quill nodded and swallowed, shifting his weight a Bit before shutting the car door and turning to trudge up to the building and up to his and Gamora's apartment, his key slid into the door and he sighed, "Struck put again… gonna be a long ass week…" he blinked as a scent wafted through the door and he bit his lip, taking the key back out and sitting on the stairs miserably, "Wow okay thanks, Gamora, coulda  _ texted  _ me at least… though her confidence in my ability to seduce is flattering… I  _ am  _ pretty cool…" he grimaced and pushed some earbuds into his ears, "lucky bitch…"

For a while, Thor sat in the car in complete silence. He bent his head and rested it against his arms, ignoring the surge of frustration that rose in his chest. Since he’d gotten into the trials with Bruce his instincts had been coming back one by one, but this was much more powerful than he’d anticipated. He wanted to give chase, to take the man up on his offer and help him, but he knew he couldn’t. It wasn’t right. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered to himself, finally gathering himself enough to turn the key in the ignition. “I need to talk to Bruce.”


	2. Season 2: Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Bruce have a discussion over the Omega Quill. Decisions are made, chances taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next episode/chapter of The Heat Of The Moment Season 2! We hope that you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TW/Content Warning!  
> This chapter features vaginal sex with a transgender (FTM) character. If this is something that you won't enjoy for any reason, then please be aware that there will be a break marked *** so you can scroll if you wish. There will be a *** for when it ends too.
> 
> As always;
> 
> Isn't_It_Strange plays Thor and Gamora  
> TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone plays Bruce and Quill!
> 
> Until next time!

Bruce’s fingers tapped rapidly away at the keyboard, a pen grapsed tightly between his lips as he hummed through it, his nose wrinkled and shoulders hunched in concentration, “Hmmhmm the skull bone’s connected to the neck bone, the skull bone’s connected to the neck bone, doodoodoo . . . “ He worked the pen to the corner of his mouth and snorted, “ _And I have forgotten the rest of this sooooooong~”_

There came a knock at the door, light and almost hesitant, and as Bruce turned it was Thor who stood with a slightly awkward smile. It was forced, that much was obvious. “Hey, is this a bad time?”

Bruce swiveled his chair around and stretched, “Ah, no, no, bear, c’mon in to my burrow.” His smile slid off his face and he pulled the pen he’d been pretending was a cigarette holder out of his mouth and tilted his head, “Hey, Thorski, you alright?” The air was full of a strange scent that he couldn’t quite place but it filled him with a strange anxiety, his Alpha was distressed by something.

Heading into the room and grabbing a seat, Thor stretched his back and ran a hand over the back of his neck. He felt twitchy, nervous, _guilty_ , and he knew that if he wanted to be rid of it he’d need to talk to Bruce. He had to do it. “I wanted to talk to you about something,” he opened with, shifting uncomfortably and huffing through his nose, “I think that my current dose for the tests should be lowered.” It had already been considerably lowered after his heart attack, he knew it was barely going to do anything if it was lowered much more, but he had to ask. 

Bruce frowned, “Uh, Thor, I need to give you _something_ for the trial to even matter. If you’re worried about your heart, I’ve got another two docs ready to give you all the check ins and ups and outs you could possibly need to stay safe.”

“My instincts are coming back well enough,” Thor mumbled, pulling at his bottom lip as he tried to work out just how to word this. It wasn’t as though he’d done anything beyond _thinking_ of giving chase to the Omega from the bar (Quill, his brain supplied helpfully), but he still couldn’t stop the guilt. Before he could overthink it, he spoke. “I met someone at the bar with Hela. An Omega, though I didn’t realise at first. He was in heat, I’m assuming looking for an Alpha to bring home.” He swallowed, “I didn’t- I mean, _obviously_ I didn’t-.”

Bruce blinked, “Oh! Is that all? Gods, Thor breathe before you give yourself another heart attack!” He smiled and put a hand on Thor’s knee, “babe, it's fine, I don’t care. You could have rogered his ass to frisco town and I wouldn’t bat an eyelash. I’m sorry, I didn't think to talk to you about that.”

That… wasn’t the response he had expected. Thor blinked owlishly at Bruce for a few seconds, not quite sure he’d heard him right. “You don’t care?” He repeated, tilting his head and pinching his brows. His hand came to rest on Bruce’s, squeezing a little as though for assurance, “you really wouldn’t have cared?”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Bruce smiled, “Thor, I know that you need things and want things that I’m not going to be able to give you and I want you to have those experiences. Why on Earth would I try so hard to reinstill that raging libido if I expected you to just put it in a box and pretend you don’t feel those urges? Sorta defeats the purpose, don’t you think? Just be careful and let me know if you’re coming home at night or not so I don’t wait up.”

Relief coursed through his chest, loosening the knot that had instilled itself during the drive home. Thor could feel his lips twitching up into a smile and he let out a soft sound, nodding slowly. “I can do that,” he mumbled before laughing a little at himself, shaking his head. “I really worried myself over nothing?”

“Considering our society’s penchant for monogamy, I’m not shocked,” Bruce shrugged and went back to typing, “Glad you came to me about this though, thank you. But, uh, I would have seen your hand there, Thorski.” Bruce chuckled and gestured to the marker smeared on Thor’s palm.

Almost having forgotten the number, Thor turned his gaze onto the smeared numbers and gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle of his own. “I felt guilty; I wanted to go after him, but I needed to talk to you. I didn’t feel right until I had.”

“Understandable.” Bruce nodded, typing rapidly while still looking at Thor, “So, now with this newfound knowledge, what are you gonna do?” He cocked his eyebrow curiously and pouted his lips, “now that I have given you free reign to canoodle at will?”

Thor thought about it for a few minutes, rolling his lip between his teeth and worrying at it. He had Bruce’s blessing, he had Quill’s number. Still, he couldn’t help but feel unsure. “I’m going to put this number down so I don’t lose it, then I’m going to sleep on it.” He said with a nod, seeming a bit bolstered by Bruce’s calm. “See how I feel in the morning.”

“Sounds good!” Bruce smiled, still typing, “I was thinking of whipping up some stir fry, kinda getting hungry. You?” He leaned back in his chair with his arms stretched, fingers reaching for the keyboard a bit as they tapped the keys, his head tilting back, eyes closed. He let his nature flow out to Thor, enveloping his jittery person in an aura of quiet calm feelings, “breathe, sugar, I can feel you getting excited from here.” His smile was knowing as it tugged on the corners of his mouth.

Chuckling, Thor scratched a hand through his hair, shrugging a little bit as he cleared his throat. “Stir fry sounds good,” he commented, pointedly not remarking on any excitement as his cheeks grew warm. “I’m ready when you are.”

* * *

Quill flipped the grilled cheese sandwich in the frying pan and grimaced, his guts kept clenching and he had to fight the nausea but he also knew he had to eat. The blonde breathed through the sleeve of his oversized purple and red tie-dye sweatshirt, “Sure fine great, Gams, just . . . just bring an Alpha home and go ahead and fuck all over and get her scent everywhere . . . real great! I was supposed to get bed dibs you ass but fine! Cool! I’ll just sleep in a bed soaking in Alpha musk!” He fought back tears and vomit as he turned off the stovetop and slid the sandwich onto a plate and stared at it, “Go on, Quill. Eat it.“

“You should really try eating something not fried in butter and full of dairy if your stomach is bothering you that much.” Hela said over her coffee, staring at her phone, “Something like oatmeal would probably be a better option.”

Quill glared at Hela, “ . . . quiet you.”

Gamora looked at Quill with a sympathetic frown from where she sat with her cup of green tea pressed between her hands, sighing at how distressed he looked. “She’s right, though. It can’t be good for your nausea.” 

Quill glared at Gamora and took a pointed bite of the sandwich before turning with it clutched in his hands toward the bedroom and slammed the door behind him only to hurriedly exit gasping for air and blanching, “Ew! Oh _gods_ what did you two _do_ to each other?” He threw the sandwich away and flopped onto the couch, pulling the hood over his head and groaning loudly.

Hela grimaced and put her coffee down, “Perhaps I should go if he’s so bad off.” She hesitantly put a hand on Gamora’s arm and cleared her throat, “I . . . I would very much like to see you again, if you’d like, your heat should still last a few days unless you have other plans?” She glanced at Quill.

Gamora couldn’t hide her flinch at Quill’s frustration, it was clear she was feeling somewhat guilty that he was in such a bad state. However, as Hela caught her attention her gaze softened and she smiled, seeming a little more shy in the light of the morning. “I’d like that,” she agreed, “let me write down my number for you.” She placed her cup aside and rose to her feet, quickly retrieving a pen and slip of paper and scribbling down the digits. Sliding it across to Hela, she took her seat once again.

Hela tucked the slip into her pants pocket then smiled, standing, “I’ll just phone one of my siblings and see if someone would be able to pick me up.” She took her phone out and walked to the other room, her hand gently trailing up Gamora’s arm to stroke some of her hair off her shoulder as she passed, dialing for Thor.

Quill swallowed and flopped onto his side, “I’m sorry, Gams, I know you like her and stuff . . . and it’s your apartment really . . . I feel like my insides are gonna crawl out my nose . . . or something equally miserable sounding I don’t know. I’m so fucking _tired_.”

Joining him on the couch, Gamora hushed him with a frown, brushing her hand against his cheek only to feel how warm he was. “Don’t apologise, okay? She’s got my number and I’m pretty sure I’ll see her again. You, on the other hand, aren’t doing so hot, are you?” She murmured, brushing some damp hair from his brow. “There’s _no one_ you can call?” 

Quill grimaced and tried not to whine or push into her hand, his chest tightened and he shook his head, “no one I trust . . . “ He mumbled then pushed his face into his arm, “Maybe I should call Dad, he might know someone or something . . . “

Her frown only deepened and she shook her head, “we’ll figure something out, Peter. For now, try and rest here. I’ll go air out the bedroom in a minute so you’ll be able to go in in a few hours at the most. If it gets too much, draw a bath, yeah? Cool water’ll help.”

The Omega male slowly looked up and bit his lip, “I’ll . . . I’ll try I just-.“ He glanced to the side and swallowed, “I just wish I didn’t have to do this.“

“I don’t think any of us wish we have to go through this,” Gamora sighed, running her fingers gently through his hair slowly to try and soothe him. “Only a few more days and it’ll be over. Just remember that.”

Hela walked back in, tucking her phone in her pocket, "My brother is going to come and get me shortly. Do you mind if I smoke?"

“If you stick by the window, you’re welcome to.” Gamora glanced up, not once stopping the stroking of Quill’s hair. “What time will your brother be here do you reckon?”

Hela moved to the aforementioned window and tapped out a cigarette, she shrugged, "he said he'd leave immediately. I'm unclear as to why he's in such a rush." She lit the cigarette and glanced at Quill, "you know lots of Alphas just wait for an Omega to come to them, sort of setting yourself up for failure hitting on another Alpha male while in rut don't you think?"

Quill didn't say anything and slowly put his head back down, deeming not to answer as his cheeks turned dark red.

Gamora kept relatively quiet, frowning at how warm Quill was, even for a heat. It was intense, that much was clear, and she hated the fact she couldn’t help at all. “Try and have some water, Peter. It might help you feel a bit less nauseous.” Not taking no for an answer, she rose to her feet and quickly fetched him a glass, exchanging a glance and a small smile with Hela as she did so.

Quill obediently drank some water while Hela smoked. She watched the two quietly, her eyes trained on Gamora and she had half a mind to call Thor and tell him to forget about it, that she'd stay with Gamora for the duration. But the other Alpha's face told her that was probably a bad idea, "should I go down to wait outside?"

Regretful, Gamora hesitated before giving a small nod. “It might be a good idea,” she admitted, running her hand along Quill’s back before getting to her feet. “I’ll walk you out, though. Your brother shouldn’t be too long, right?” 

Hela smiled and offered her arm, "that would be lovely, he shouldn't be more than a few minutes." Her eyes watched Gamora and she had to restrain the thought of being _hungry_ back down. _Steady, Hela, there will be more. Soon too if that cheeky little glint in her eye is any indicator…_

Heading towards the door, Gamora glanced over her shoulder towards her friend. Satisfied that he’d be alright for a few minutes, she led Hela out into the corridor and flashed her a smile. “I hope I’ll be seeing you again soon,” she murmured, leaning up to brush her lips against the taller woman’s cheek. “I’d be rather disappointed if I didn’t.”

Hela felt a wave of heat sweep through her and it simmered away in her core, "keep that up and you'll be seeing a great deal of me," she murmured, her presence surged in anticipation, her resolve was strong but…she was only human and all that.

The Omega let out a soft purr as she bit her bottom lip, chuckling as she reached to brush a stray lock of hair from Hela’s face. “You make it sound like that’s a threat more than a promise,” she flicked her gaze to her lips and then back up, “make sure to text me so I can have your number. I can call you then if… _when_ … I’m available to see you.”

Hela smirked, gazing at the way Gamora's t-shirt hugged her form and the bit of cleavage visible and she chuckled, rubbing her nose against Gamora's temple lightly, scenting her as a rumble built in her chest, "I won't forget, you can be sure of that, kitten." She bent her head for a kiss, stopping them at the top of the stairs. Gamora tasted so good and her full lips were heaven against Hela's.

There came an instinctive swell in her chest as their lips met, Gamora’s hands resting shyly on Hela’s shoulders as she leaned up into the kiss. She sighed softly, a contented sound, and only pulled back when she heard the horn of a car outside. With a small smile she pressed a kiss to the corner of Hela’s lips, “I’m assuming that’s your brother. Go, I’ll see you soon.”

Hela almost snarled at the interruption, she kissed Gamora once more before turning and trying not to stomp down the stairs to the car, she opened the door on the passenger side and huffed, "thank you for coming, long night." She sat down and glanced at Thor. She smiled. "That boy was quite hot and bothered, must just be _knotted_ up with jealousy and regret that he didn't get to bag your ass."

Thor drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, whatever tease he had lined up for Hela’s arrival promptly fading as he arched a brow. “Was he alright? He was in a bit of a fluster the last time I saw him. Normal for a heat, but…” He trailed off, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

Hela frowned, glancing up from entering Gamora's number into her contacts list, "Heat? Thor, dear, don't be silly, he's in a full on rut. Omegas have heats, Alphas have ruts. Remember?" She smirked, "and was she ever in heat… little minx, I must see her again, that was the most fun I've had in awhile."

“Rut? No, Hela you don’t understand- I _know_ he was in heat. He’s an Omega, not an Alpha.” Thor tensed a bit, “I’m not _that_ out of touch that I don’t know the difference-.”

Hela frowned, "... if he's an Omega then that's the most subdued designation I've come across since… well, since you, dear." She blinked slowly at Thor and cleared her throat, "Regardless whatever you did left an impression."

“I didn’t _do_ anything, though. I drove him home, he offered for me to come up, I declined and he gave me his number.” Thor scratched at the back of his neck, shaking his head as he cast a glance towards the stairs. “He looked like he was wound up tight, but I didn’t realise it was _that_ bad…”

Hela blinked at him as they started to pull away from the building, "Well it isn't like it makes a difference, heat, rut or otherwise, you're a spoken for man." She shrugged, "Quill isn't your responsibility, dear."

“No, he’s not my responsibility… it doesn’t stop me from wanting to help him.” Thor knew how it sounded and inhaled quickly, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. “Before you think I’m about to go behind Bruce’s back, I’m not. He and I actually spoke about this and, well, he doesn’t mind. He’s actually been quite encouraging.”

Helas head snapped up so fast it cracked her neck, "then why are we driving away? Why aren't you vaulting up the stairs dick first? Good lord if you're all alright with it what are you waiting for?" She looked back, "we arent that far! I'll take Gamora home with me and you can fuck Quill until you both pass out! Or vice versa on every detail of that sentence! Except who's fucking whom, Gamora is _mine_."

“Alright, alright, calm down,” Thor grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Of all the conversations to have with my sister… I don’t know if he’d still have me, but- well, I can call him and see?” He suggested, making a move to pull over for a moment so they could talk properly. “Think you can keep it together long enough for me to phone?” He teased. 

Hela glared at him, "dial the phone Thor, _dear_ . _I’m horny._ " Her teeth grit as she resisted the urge to throw him out of the car, do an illegal u-turn and burn rubber back the way they'd come.

Thor chuckled and put the handbrake on, taking out his phone and flicking to Quill‘s number in his contacts. Hesitating only for a second and nearly getting a growl from Hela, he dialled and held the phone to his ear. “Come on, Quill-.”

Quill glanced at his phone, frowning at the unfamiliar string of numbers before answering, "Alright, Mr. Australia… what are you selling- _Oh my god it’s Thor_!" He fumbled with his phone a bit before hitting the 'answer' button. He swallowed, smoothed his hair and tried to keep himself from sobbing in relief, "H-Hey there, Moose, what can I do for ya?"

“Moose? What- wait, no, never mind that. Uhm,” Thor shifted in his seat, ignoring Hela looking like she was ready to maul him, “I’ve been thinking and, uh, is… your offer still available?” He cringed at how he sounded almost immediately.

Quills lip quivered and he swallowed, "Y-Yeah it is… you suddenly uh become single in the last day? Didn't realize I was such a-a catch." His anxiety started to twist him up inside as he kicked the blanket Gamora had given him off and started pulling his sweatshirt off, heat started to radiate out of him.

“No, not quite, but… well, my partner doesn’t mind.” Thor chewed the inside of his cheek, hating how strained Quill sounded. He wanted to protect him instinctively. “Can I come over?”

"I'll take Gamora somewhere!" Hela offered loudly, her own desperation to get to the female Omega getting a bit silly if she was someone else.

"Would you…? C-Come over, I mean. " Quill asked softly, suddenly anxious and uneasy, "Please?"

“I’ll be right over. Tell Gamora she’s welcome to join my sister, I think Hela will smack me if I don’t mention it.” He chuckled a little, shaking his head. “I’m not far, I’ll be right there. Three minutes tops.”

Quill leaned away from the phone, " _Gamora get your boots on and go outside! Hela’s taking you somewhere to finger you or whatever, just go away so I can get some!_ " He put the phone back to his ear, "the door will be unlocked, come on up." 

Thor couldn’t help but smile that bit wider, humming in acknowledgement. “I’ll be right there.” With that he hung up, rolling his eyes at Hela and then starting up once again. True to his word, he got them there in three minutes and barely had the time to hand Hela the keys before Gamora arrived and very urgently ushered him upstairs with a rushed _hurt him and you’re dead._

The door closed behind Thor and Quill stood nervously in the middle of the room, "So, uh, the bedroom is over here and the bathroom is somewhere over there and I'm here and uh, yeah…here."

Thor studied Quill carefully, the Omega's faint scent sweet in his nose. He hesitated before approaching, brushing a hand over his brow and shifting some of the sweat dampened locks. “I feel the need to disclose this now. For some- well, personal reasons, I’ve never…” He trailed off, sounding more than a bit embarrassed. “I’ve never been present for a heat, never shared one.”

Quill blinked and shivered at the close proximity, looking away, "S'alright, I'm not exactly _typical."_ He struggled with how to word things then swallowed and looked down, "so yanno… no pressure."

Gently, Thor placed a finger under Quill’s chin and tipped it up so that their eyes met. “No pressure,” he echoed, hoping to assure him. Instinct surged and raged and he finally let go of the tight self-restraint, rumbling low in his chest and closing the gap between them. He bent his head down to a spot under the Omega's ear, scenting him lightly while his hands came to rest on his waist.

Quill gasped and arched forward, his own hands darting to grip Thor's ass, squeezing and pressing them together, he pulled his head back then turned and kissed Thor roughly. His own sounds a strange gurgling purr. He just wanted to melt into the big blonde.

Thor let out a small grunt, rumbling low in his throat as his grip tightened, pulling him flush against him with an almost growl. He caught Quill’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged a little, letting go and then kissing him again roughly as a hand came to rest possessively over the back of his neck. This was how he was supposed to act, right? He found himself thinking about every action he took, if he was doing the right thing. It felt… odd. 

Quill pushed forward again, his fingers sliding and searching before sliding down into Thor's pants to grope his ass. He pushed his tongue into Thor's mouth and ground against Thor. He felt his underwear getting uncomfortably damp and it took a lot to hold in a whimper.

The Alpha's breath caught in his throat and he let out a grunt, one hand sliding down over the curve of Quill’s ass to tug him as though to try and get more closeness. He pulled back from the kiss to breath, his breath coming in small huffs as he dipped his lips to the Omega's throat to nip and toy with the sensitive skin. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

Quill groaned then his left index finger found what it was looking for and lightly circled Thor's asshole, his breath caught and he did let out a soft whine, "um before we go a-any further, th-there's something you should know." He panted as he felt Thor's cock rubbing against his hip.

“What?” Thor mumbled against his neck, shivering at the finger circling even as they spoke. “What is it?” He had the sense to pay attention, the Omega his top priority.

Quill swallowed and closed his eyes, "I'm a top and _I’m-transgender-so-you-know-no-dick-hope-that’s-not-a-problem!_ " Quill flinched, pulling his hands quickly out of Thor's pants and ducking his head, holding very still for a few moments with his eyes closed tighter.

A top and transgender. Thor blinked in surprise as Quill flinched away and drew in a breath, reaching to place a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t have a problem with it, Quill. Any of it.” He gave a squeeze, “hey, look at me. It’s okay, it’s _fine_.” 

Quills face flushed and he nodded cautiously, lifting his eyes to look at Thor, he slowly slipped his hands back into Thor's pants and gave his butt a grope, "oh just keeping everyone in the know," he licked his lips, "so, I have a few um things you can pick from if you're not against me giving you the business."

Thor nodded, carding the fingers of his right hand through Quill’s hair, rumbling lowly. He had to admit there was a small part of him that was relieved. “I’m not against it at all, don’t worry.” He mumbled, his eyes dropping to his lips then back up again. “It’s your heat, I’ll trust the decision to you.”

Quill blinked up at Thor curiously then licked his lips, “Um, oh, uh, okey doke then . . . I suppose we can go back to the kissing part then?” He shifted eagerly as he started to relax again and let out the tension in his stomach only to flinch and breathe in sharply, “Um, okay . . . well, maybe can we just get to the canoodling instead?”

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Thor gave a nod of agreement. “Bedroom?” he asked, dipping down to peck the corner of his lips and then stepping back with a lopsided smile. “C’mon, show me.”

* * *

*******

* * *

There was a pause of curiosity and uncertainty then Quill took Thor’s hand and led him to the bedroom that luckily didn’t still smell like the previous occupants. He closed the door and pulled his shirt over his head, cracking his neck and sitting on the edge of the bed to wiggle out of his sweatpants and just sitting in his underwear. He pulled his packer out of his briefs and chucked it onto the dresser before grabbing the box of sex toys, “so, you’re taken but you’ve never shared a heat with someone before?”

Thor took a moment to watch Quill appreciatively, running a hand through his hair and giving a low cough to clear his throat. “It’s a long story,” he admitted with an awkward chuckle as he undressed, “probably a conversation for later in all honesty.” 

Quill shrugged, “s’all the same to me at the moment.” He fiddled with the box’s lid a bit before opening it and gesturing to it, “So um, you can pick which one or _ones_ you want or are comfortable with. I don’t usually bag an Alpha so . . . “

Approaching to take a look, Thor thanked the gods that he didn’t feel the creeping of heat in his cheeks. His eyes scanned the contents for a moment and he took only a couple of minutes to work out what he’d be comfortable with, taking a couple out and placing them down with a small shrug. “I think these fit into my comfort zone nicely.”

Quill nodded and reached for the harness then hesitated, "I suppose I should take these off first, eh?" He stood up and wiggled the briefs off, his face flushed as a wave of warmth washed over him, "hoo boy, its kicking it up to an 11 now!"

A fresh wave of Quill’s scent wafted through the air and Thor felt himself twitch, taking in a slow breath to steady himself as every instinct screamed at him. “Then there’s no point in drawing this out,” he said with a not entirely intentional growl, clearing his throat with a rough cough when he registered it. 

Quill nodded and cleared his throat, "so… how's your mouth game, moose?" He averted his gaze while one hand drifted down to stroke over his enlarged clit.

“Good enough,” Thor said without thinking twice, feeling an odd surge of confidence that he assumed was due to the oncoming rut. “You know, at some point you’re going to have to tell me what the deal is with ‘moose’.” He couldn’t resist leaning in to scent him, the urge too strong and he was in no real mindset to fight that part of himself. 

Quill stepped closer and looked up at the taller Alpha. "No deal, you're a big," he stroked his fingers over Thor's pectoral, "majestic," trailing slowly down his stomach, "strong beast." The hand dropped and stroked over the stirrings of a knot at the base of Thor's cock and gave it a light squeeze 

Pleasure sparked with Quill’s touch and the Alpha let out a grunt, bending down a little to nose at a small spot underneath the man’s ear and take in more of that delicious scent. His body felt live-wired, electric, static crackling under the skin wherever his touch wandered and it left him wanting to seek more of what this Omega was offering. “But of all things ‘moose’?” he commented, his voice having dropped to a lower register altogether.

Quill breathed in and stroked his fist over Thor's cock, his own groin throbbed and he brushed against the bigger blondes thigh, shrugging, "dunno, you're kinda cute like moose are… mooses? No, moose. Yeah…" he darted up for a quick kiss then smiled and tugged Thor toward the bed, "mm, you're sexy too… not that you're sexy like a moose- I uh- fuck never mind, you're just sexy now come here and give me head." His ears flushed and he cringed at his own awkwardness then shivered as a wave hit him and his knees got weak.

Sensing the shift, Thor took the initiative and nudged Quill to sit on the bed lest his legs _actually_ give out. He let his eyes sweep across the Omega as his nose flared with the increase of his scent and, to his surprise, barely registered himself going down onto his knees between his spread thighs. “Lie back then,” he rumbled, running his nose along the inside of his thigh.

The Omega bit his lip as he eased himself back, chuckling softly and closing his eyes as he flopped back suddenly, a fresh wave of arousal making him shiver. He panted as his clit throbbed and a slight gush made him whine. He sunk his fingers into the duvet and started to focus on breathing, this was gonna be _good_!

There came a rush of Quill’s scent that filled Thor to the brim and he groaned quietly, wrapping his hands around the other blonde’s thighs and tugging him closer as he traced his tongue along the trail of slick that lead right to the Omega's core. The taste of him made him shake, growling deep within his chest and pressing as close as he could get. _Oh fuck!_

There was a sharp intake of breath and Quills face split in a painful wide 'o' and his arm muscles strained to push him up enough to sink a hand into Thor's hair to grip and push, the welcome invasion of the warm, slick muscle made his eyes cross and his teeth dug into his lip, "Fuck am I _keyed up_ ! Oh gods that's _good_!" He flopped back down as another wave hit him, he whimpered as muscles twitched and throbbed for more as strokes cycled through broad, fast, curl and flick.

Thor’s grip on his thighs twitched and the Alpha's growling turned into a stuttering whine as the hand in his hair tightened and guided him. He used every trick he could think of, wanting to hear more of Quill’s sounds as he felt himself ache with want. 

The smaller blonde panted excitedly, the slight panic of the heat gripping his insides as the chemicals his brain released said _'PREPARE FOR BREEDING'_ while his clit was insistent on getting buried in some hot Alpha ass, he knew what he wanted so it wasn't long before he made a purring, rolling growl and pulled Thor up to lightly bite his shoulder. "Your turn, Moose." He growled hoarsely into the damp skin he'd bitten.

It was incredibly easy for Thor to stretch his neck a bit, to let Quill bite at him as arousal sparked in his core. It might have been considered a bit un-Alpha like, but he had never been entirely traditional. His hand combed through the other’s curls, tightening a little with his approval as he could feel his cock throb in time with the sting of the bite. “Come on, then.” He growled back, nosing against his temple with a shuddering breath.

Quill bit again, harder and higher as one hand pushed Thor's thighs apart without much effort then he reached into the box and got out some lube he quickly took his fingers and squeezed a healthy bit on a bulb like dildo before easing it into his vagina, gasping softly then moaning, "I'm gonna just get suited up give me a sec then I'll ease open your hole, pretty boy." He reached for the harness, heavy lidded eyes stared at Thor's groin, licking his upper lip slowly.

Needing to give himself a little relief, Thor slipped a hand down to stroke at his cock slowly. It was just enough to take the edge off, to make him be patient as he watched Quill with dark eyes, pupils so blown they almost looked black. “Again with the pet names,” he teased, though the effect was lost by how strained he sounded.

Quill blinked up from buckling on the harness, "Do you not like it? I'll quit otherwise but it's just a thing, Gams has a bajillion nicknames, all my friends do. I think Dad would call it a 'quirk'." He slipped the dildo Thor picked into the harness then reached for the lube, "I like to keep things interesting." 

A voice popped into the back of Thor’s head, an amused _Thorski_ being said with a sigh, almost real and yet not and he found himself chuckling. “No, I don’t mind it at all, actually. I was just observing.” He gave himself another stroke, shuddering and sucking in a breath through his teeth. Christ, he was sensitive.

Quill cocked a brow curiously as he moved closer and squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers, he kissed Thor's knee as he brushed the slick fingers against the twitching hole before lightly delving a finger in briefly then back out to circle and stroke just _there_ . "Mm, _tight_ pretty boy aren't you?"

“ _Fuck_ -!” Thor didn’t register his own voice coming out in a choked off gasp, his body twitching and stiffening at the sensation before he went lax once more. He pushed his hips down, trying to chase the sensation instinctively, “ _Quill_.”

The Omega pouted his lips and eased one finger into Thor while his lips sank down Thor’s penis and he rubbed the dildo into the mattress which in turn moved the one inside of Quill making his cheeks blush deeply, "mmmm so _nice_!"

The Alpha could feel himself twitch, his cock throbbing as he forced himself to keep still. Arousal and pleasure sparked off into a multitude of smaller, more consistent tingles and he shut his eyes for a moment. It was intense, more intense than he could have ever really remembered any experimentation being when he was a younger man, but that wasn’t to say he didn’t enjoy it. 

Quill moaned softly and slipped a second finger in, moving to hump the bed faster, his eyes squeezed shut, "just let me know when you're ready ‘cause _fuck_!"

It took a few more minutes before Thor felt ready, the Alpha grunting and reaching to card his fingers through Quill’s hair as he sucked in a breath. “Now, Quill. _Now._ ”

Quill wasted exactly zero seconds and hurried to crawl up to kiss Thor happily while he rubbed and gently thrust the tip of the dildo into the Alphas asshole. He grunted then pushed up to the knot but pulled out before going all the way down.

Thor leaned up a little to keep their kiss going, using it as a distraction from the initial stretch as it made his fingers flex into the sheets beneath them. _Oh_ , he thought, shuddering and pulling back to let out a groan from the back of his throat. _Fuck_.

Quill grinned then pushed, slowly easing the dildos knot in place as his own bits throbbed and pulsed with little sparks of pleasure, slight waves promising a powerfully satisfying orgasm he held still as the knot was halfway in, stopping at the widest point. He rolled his eyes back and grit his teeth with the effort of not pushing but teasing, he thought to himself, is fun!

Pleasure skittered up his spine and Thor barely recognised the sound that slipped from his throat, his jaw dropping with the stretch. It barely clicked that he was being teased, his hips hitching and attempting to push down. “ _Quill_ ,” he growled, “I swear to _god_ -.”

Quill whined playfully then thrust forward, slamming into Thor and settling the knot snugly, he chuckled shakily and kissed Thor's neck then up to his mouth for a few quick pecks, "but it's fun!" He snickered.

The force of the slam stole Thor’s breath away and his growls petered off into gasps, the colour of his face and throat darkening to a pink. Under the quick, light pecks of Quill’s lips he remembered to breathe, leaning a little to kiss him longer and deeper. 

Quill bit Thor’s lip and moaned, his head tilting back before lolling forward and smiling, “this is so fucking _good_!” He reached down and squeezed Thor’s knot, rubbing around the base just behind the knot and licking his lips at the steady stream of precome puddling in Thor’s belly button.

The Alpha groaned and shut his eyes, arching his back as pleasure lanced through his core. The stimulation of the small area behind his knot made his fingers curl against the mattress beneath him. “Fuck-!”

Quill curled his spine as he felt his orgasm grow but he started to tremble and whine, his insides were curling and clenching and his groin throbbed almost painfully. He had to stop and pull away, tears welling up in his eyes as the desperate, anxious _need_ flared inside him. Quill whimpered again and unhooked the harness since pulling the dildo out would hurt Thor, “I-I . . . need- I need -,“ he bit his lip miserably as sweat started to drip down his spine, he shook his head.

Just like that, Thor felt himself practically sober from the haze he’d let his head get into and went to sit up as carefully as he could; the dildo still inside made him suck in a breath sharply, but his concern lay elsewhere. “Quill? What is it?” He asked, concern tightening his voice. “It’s alright, whatever it is. Just tell me.”

Quill slid the harness off and eased the dildo out, he sat with his knees drawn up to his chest for a few moments then he slowly opened his legs and reached for Thor’s hand. He bit his lip tightly and carefully pulled Thor’s hand to his groin, “I-I need you to . . . It won’t go away until you, um, put it in me . . . _please-._ “

Thor watched him carefully, surprised by the change but rather than questioning it nodding instead. “Alright,” he soothed, changing his position to kneel comfortably between Quill’s spread legs. Once settled his hand pressed, rubbing with the heel of his hand as he watched his face. “What position is going to work for you? What’ll make you most comfortable?” 

Quill breathed in slowly and shivered, “I . . . Um, just regular is fine. The one thing . . . what is it, Mormons do it . . Missionary! Yeah, that one!” Quill swallowed, thrusting his hips against Thor’s hand, his eyelids fluttering at the welcome stimulation. Another wave of heat and he made a high-pitched sound, curling in on himself and sobbing with need, “Th-Thor, just- fuck- just put it in-!”

The scent coming from Quill was enough for Thor to give a full-bodied shudder, his breath hitching in his throat as he nodded and pulled his hand away to stroke himself a few times. He leaned over the Omega and nosed at his temple, “hey, breathe for me,” he instructed, lining himself up and pushing in with a low growling groan. 

“E-Easy for you to say!” Quill’s back arched as the tip eased in and he cried out, “Fuck! Y-Yes!! Mngh!” He clung onto Thor’s front, wrapping his limbs around the bigger blonde and thrusting to impale himself on Thor, “A-ah! Th-Thor, please . . . “

Thor placed one hand on Quill’s side while the other supported him, his thumb tracing circles into the Omega's side. His chest vibrated with deep rumbles, the deepest he’d managed to date he’d realise much later, and he found no words to reply and so he _moved_.

The first roll and Quill’s body went rigid, his mouth open and his eyes wide, he felt the knot beginning and he breathed in shortly, arms shaking as he clung to Thor. Relief washed over him and he started to tremble, twitch, and quiver, a soft noise cracked out of his throat and he tucked his head against Thor’s shoulder. He made another quiet squeak before a soft, hesitant, almost frightened purr bubbled out of his chest.

An arm wormed its way around Quill as his purrs reached Thor’s ears, protective almost as he held him close. The Alpha nosed against his temple, humming to him and managing a, “there we go… is this alright?” He couldn’t resist asking, wanting to be sure that he wasn’t hurting him.

Quill nodded briefly, holding tightly and keeping his eyes squeezed shut and his sex throbbed and clenched, “I-I’m okay, I’m fine . . . “ he was breathless and his chest kept jumping with gasps and purrs. When he opened his eyes, tears streamed down his face and he smiled shakily, “F-Feels good . . . “

“You’re crying,” Thor mumbled, keeping the roll of his hips steady as he met Quill’s gaze. He shuddered with the way he clenched around him, sucking in a breath and grunting as pleasure sparked its way up his spine.

“Y-Yeah well you would t-t-too if it t-took you four y-y-years to find someone to fuck you!” Quill rubbed at his eyes and sobbed again, everything was warm and tingling, he needed to come, he needed to tie, he needed a lot of things but asking for it had to come in the form of pushing down and clenching tentatively. He wanted the knot, but it hurt every time. “P-Please!”

The arm around Quill tightened just a fraction, protective in its hold as Thor started to snap his hips a bit more forcefully. He wanted this Omega to feel safe and satisfied at the end of this, he wanted to make him happy. So, he lowered his head and kissed him, growling into it as the hand on Quill’s side slid down to his hip to pull him to meet each thrust. The phantom shivers of orgasm lingered in his peripheral senses, his knot already swelling and bumping against him with each movement, and he let out a low groan against his lips.

Quill squeaked into the kiss then made a soft, low mewling sound as the knot swelled and his clit throbbed, rubbing against Thor’s body as he thrust, “I-I’m- oh _fuck_! Thor-” He squeaked again, his voice cracking and his thighs tightened around Thor’s waist, pulling him in as the knot rubbed and made him squeezed. Quill’s head tilted back and he sobbed, his insides clenching as an orgasm teetered toward him, his hand shot between them and worked furiously at his clitoris until he cried out and came, tightening around Thor.

Thor let out an almost incoherent curse as he rolled his hips only a handful more times before his own orgasm came crashing through him accompanied by the sensation of _something_ . It took him a moment to realise he had actually knotted. “ _Fuck_ -!”

Quill’s body went limp and he exposed his neck, whining softly as he twitched and spasmed in the tingly afterglow. _Holy fuck- holy shi-it- that was . . . oh my god that was so fucking . . . oh fuck . ._ He swallowed and brushed a hand up Thor’s arm, tilting his head back more insistently.

With his mind reeling, Thor looked down at Quill and swallowed thickly before reaching down and nosing at his exposed neck with a rumble. He hesitated for a second and nipped the skin lightly, watching his reaction carefully in case he was misreading him.

Quill almost arched off the bed and made a more desperate, persistent attempt, “ _please_!” He squeezed Thor as much as he could and sobbed, his fingers digging into the duvet now.

That was all the encouragement Thor needed, his eyes closing as he bit down _finally_. A surge went through him, almost as good as the actual knot itself, and he growled deeply against the flesh of his neck.

Quill screamed and arched his back, coming again and tying them, he whimpered and trembled as his orgasm made him spasm. The smaller blonde tucked himself under the Alpha, leaving himself open and vulnerable, tears streaming down his face. “F-Fuck . . . “

Thor held him through it and hummed gently, pulling back and then lapping over the bite gently. “Shh,” he soothed, “it’s alright.” He nosed against his cheek with a rumble, hoping to calm the Omega. 

Quill flopped back bonelessly and hummed, his eyes sliding closed as he caught his breath, “Okay, right . . . “ He slowly shifted then winced, “Whoa, that’s a good tie.” He reached down and gingerly felt around where they were connected, “that’s gonna take a while. Um, can we shift about, my back hurts.“

“Of course, uh, let’s see-.” He replied, cautiously starting to move so that they could lie together on their sides and get comfortable. It took a couple of minutes, the tie between them strong, but when they managed it Thor let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Are you okay?” 

“Mhm, you? You still got that dildo up your butt, moose or did you squeeze it out?” Quill mumbled, scooting about until he was comfortable, snuggling into Thor. “So . . . can we talk about this?”

* * *

*******

* * *

“Talking sounds like a good idea,” Thor took the opportunity to put his arm back around Quill comfortably and settled for a conversation. “Where to begin?”

“Um,” Quill shifted, “So . . . my heats aren’t long, just another day or two but . . . if you weren’t opposed to . . . spending it with me?” He looked nervously up at Thor and bit his lip.

Thor met Quill’s eye and blinked in surprise, but his lips twitched into a bit of a smile as he nodded. “If you’ll have me, I’d be happy to stay. What kind of Alpha leaves an Omega mid heat?” He wrinkled his nose at the thought and shook his head. “I’ll have to text my partner and let him know, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Quill relaxed and smiled tiredly, “Oh good ‘cause this was a lot of fun. “ He closed his eyes and shifted a bit, “Oof, gonna be quite a mess, you’re pumping me _full_!”

Thor had the decency to look a little flushed. “I had thought it was _normally_ messy?”

“Well, yeah I just-. Man you are _virile_ aren’cha, Moosey?” Quill reached down and fondled Thor’s balls lightly as they clenched, “sheesh, good thing I can’t get pregnant, eh?”

“Even if you could, it wouldn’t be an issue.” Thor realised just saying that alone probably sounded strange and continued, “I can’t get anyone pregnant to begin with, I mean.”

“I’m scooped, so don’t worry about it.” Quill waved a hand then sighed, he shifted his weight and his eyes started to close, “So . . . Your partner. What’s he like?”

“Bruce? He’s… well, wonderful, really.” Thor chuckled, “he’s good hearted, intelligent, and more. It’s hard to describe him beyond _good_ really.”

Quill blinked and shifted, “Mhmmm okay well, I trust ya on it since you seem like a genuine kind of guy.” He nuzzled into Thor’s jaw, “is he as cute as you too?”

“I still don’t understand how you call me cute. You’re the only person who has,” Thor let out a laugh and shook his head, turning his head to nuzzle against his temple. “But yes, I’d say Bruce is cute.”

“Awesome…” Quill felt himself dozing before he promptly passed out.

Thor watched over Quill for a little while longer, continuing to nose against him and rumble softly until, eventually, sleep came for him too.


End file.
